


And They Found You On the Bathroom Floor

by MCRocks99



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRocks99/pseuds/MCRocks99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finds Frank crying one day. He needs to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Found You On the Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so be gentle please! It's also waaay fluffier than anything I ever thought I would write.

I shuffled through the hallways of our hell-I mean school. Since I hadn't seen Frank at lunch, or in our earlier classes, I decided to just skip the rest of today. In fact, the only time I had seen him, which had been first block, he looked miserable and had totally avoided me. That definitely wasn't the normal behavior for my best friend.  
Best friend. I tossed that phrase around in my head as I dragged my feet along. I had fought a crush on Frankie for a long time, until last year when I had given in. I really wanted him to be more, but I knew better. His ass-hole of a stepdad would never allow it. With his high place in the Catholic church, he wouldn't tolerate a 'fag' in his house. When Frank had told them he was bisexual the summer before, he was grounded and 'prayed' for. Of course, it was all Stephen. I wouldn't ever blame Linda. Poor Linda. She used to be like a second mother to me, until she married Stephen and I was banned from the house. I was always so confused as to how she ended up with him. I suspect brain washing and excessive bullying.  
As these thoughts bounced around, I became aware of a muffled sobbing noise coming from the boy's restroom. I hesitated for a second. What if they wanted to be alone? What if it was someone that hated me? What if it was a trap? 'Don't be silly Gerard,' I scolded myself. 'Those kinds of things only happen in crappy teen movies and books. People don't actually lure people into bathrooms to beat them up.' I shrugged slightly to myself and pushed into the bathroom. Well, tried to push into the bathroom. Something was blocking the door. I shoved a bit harder and fell in as the weight moved. I looked up to see Frank crabwalking frantically away with tears and eyeliner still streaming down his face. Not in the fun, kid-like way. More like 'Oh shit, someone is gonna hit me for crying in the bathroom like a girl'.  
"Frank? Why are you crying?" I stood up and walked towards him. He hid his face in his hands and muttered something. "What?" I asked, still walking towards the smaller boy. His Black Flag t-shirt was crumpled and his jeans had dirty patches on the knees, as if he had been kneeling on the ground for a while.  
"I said go away!" he half shouted, half whispered. "You shouldn't see me like this," he added in a whimper. I stood up and locked the bathroom door. I definitely didn't want anyone walking in on this.  
"I'm not leaving. You're upset." I said firmly. "Come on, stand up. The floor is dirty." I wasn't a germaphobe by any means, but really. Who wants to sit on the floor of a high school boys' bathroom? I took his hand and hauled him up, only to have him stumble and almost collapse again. "Fraank," I groaned as I caught him. I leaned him against the sink. "Why are you crying?" I asked again. He looked up at me with his big, watery brown eyes.  
"I had a fight with Stephen this morning." he whispered. I was confused. The two of them were in a constant battle; why would anything Stephen say now upset Frank like this?  
"And?" I pressed. He burst into fresh sobs and I felt a little guilty for pushing him to talk about it. But I needed to know.  
"He told me..." he broke off and looked away. I watched him, waiting for him to continue. He gulped and went on. "He told me that I was going to Hell for liking men, which is nothing new right? But then he told me that--that I..." He stopped again and dropped his gaze. Taking a deep breath, he said quickly, "He told me that I should just go kill myself now because it wasn't like anybody would miss me or care. He talked about how my funeral would be totally empty and my obituary wouldn't even make it into the paper 'cause no one wants to read about garbage. And my mom just sat there and let him say all this stuff to me and she wouldn't even look at me!" He turned and started crying into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry. As tough as the tattooed punk acted, I knew he was a total softie. Stephen had said rough things to him before, but he had never said this borderline abusive shit.  
"That's not all." Frank said, muffled by my shirt. He looked up at me. "He told me that I should just go slit my wrists like the emo faggot I am and that he hoped that it just kept bleeding until I didn't even exist anymore." Tears welled up in my eyes and I crushed his face back into my chest. He began to shake a little.  
"Don't even listen to him, Frankie." I stroked his long black hair. "I would miss you. I would cry. I don't want you to die. And you aren't going to Hell for being you. That's between you and God." Frank looked up at me. I smiled down at his watery face.  
"Why?" he whispered.  
"Why what?" I asked.  
"Why would you cry? I'm nothing special. I'm not even important. I'm a stupid faggy emo loser." In that moment, I was filled with terrible rage. I wanted to beat the hell out of Stephen for even putting these notions into my Frankie's head.  
"Because I love you." I blurted out. He gasped and looked at me. I turned a bright red color and looked away. The rage slowly died out and was replaced with embarrassment. Why would I just blurt that out? I'm so dumb. I don't even think he likes me like that. 'That's the last thing he needs right now,' I yelled in my head. 'Think, Gerard! Why would he want a boyfriend when his stepdad is mean to him for even the idea of being bi?'  
"Gerard," Frank murmured. I looked back at him. He stood up on his tip toes and pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle, and a little messy, and salty because of his tears, but it was still perfect. "I've been waiting for that for a long time." he looked up at me through his eyelashes and smiled.  
"I've been holding that back for a long time." I answered. He smiled up at me.  
"I guess you're right." Frank sighed. I studied him, confused. "It doesn't matter what that fucker thinks. I know what's important to me." He smiled again.

I guess I found what was important to me too.


End file.
